


Lilac

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will likes to think that he’s been dating women long enough that the sight of a naked one, while wonderful, doesn’t completely slide him down the evolutionary scale from man to beast and leave him with very little in the way of vocalizations that don’t involve grunts and groans.</p><p>When it comes to Helen Magnus, he would, in fact, be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [convenientmisfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/gifts).



> Basically Sam challenged me to write a fic while she was in the shower. I can't resist a challenge. This fic was brought to you by [this pair of panties.](http://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/lace-cheeky-panty-body-by-victoria?ProductID=80150&CatalogueType=OLS)
> 
> I also have to thank Callie for her headcanon that Will is, in fact, obsessed with Helen's ass.

Will likes to think that he’s been dating women long enough that the sight of a naked one, while wonderful, doesn’t completely slide him down the evolutionary scale from man to beast and leave him with very little in the way of vocalizations that don’t involve grunts and groans.

When it comes to Helen Magnus, he would, in fact, be wrong.

She’s been gone for a few days, negotiating a land-lease of some savanna in Kenya and she’d needed him to stay behind and manage the day-to-day operations of the network while she’d done so. He’d protested, wanting to go with her (he always wants to be with her and it’s so much harder to sleep when her head’s not pillowed on his chest) but she’d given him a cheeky smile and told him to suck it up. Maybe not those words _exactly_ but pretty damn close.

He’d texted her when she was in transit and she’d promised a surprise provided her house hadn’t fallen down around his ears while she was gone. While there had been an unfortunate incident with a rare species of fire-breathing caiman Will had managed to keep the smoke damage to one wing of the house; that’s what he called a job well done.

When she gets in, it’s raining, and she’s soaked before she can get all the luggage in the door. While Will (and Biggie and Henry) all help, Magnus is a stubborn creature by nature and unless she’s in public with an appearance to maintain, she helps out as much as any. She gives them all one night off a week, even Biggie, and takes over their duties if it proves necessary; Will always likes the nights she cooks and they eat family-style in a smaller dining room than the formal one with the candelabras and the Beauty and the Beast vibe.

Will follows her up to her room and by the time they press the door shut, Magnus starts stripping off her wet clothes: silk blouse, tailored trousers...all the way down until she’s standing in front of him wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties in a soft, pale lilac. Her hair’s wet and when she bends down to pick up her pile of discarded clothing, Will watches a bead of water roll down her spine and disappear beneath the frilly panties. He bites the inside of his cheek, hard, and barely suppresses a groan.

The panties are cut just high enough that her ass peeks out and Will reaches out and traces two fingers along the curve between her ass and the top of her thigh. The noise she makes is actually a whimper, choked off and needy, and that seals it for him. He needs her, _now_ and that’s going to happen before hi, hello, how’s my house.

Will struggles out of his soaked mess of a shirt and jeans and kicks them all off in an artless, messy move that’s two parts dork and one part desperate. A man undressing is very rarely sexy; Magnus, on the other hand, elevates the striptease to high art. Will likes to call this her Lilac Period. Yes. Absolutely.

Magnus reaches behind her to unhook her bra, thrusting her breasts up slightly before she manages the catch and drops it to the floor. She hooks one hand in her panties before Will closes the gap between them and covers her hand with his. “Leave them on.” He barely recognizes his voice, pitched low and rough. The words are soft and precise, like it’s a real effort to get them out and Will thinks that’s the evolution problem all over again.

Her mouth curves up in a satisfied smile and she backs onto the bed, sliding up on the edge of it and spreading her legs invitingly. Will gestures for her to turn around. He guesses she’s figured out by now that he is borderline obsessed with her ass and he loves giving it to her from behind. She laughs, low and throaty, and turns over so she’s on all fours. She leans forward on her elbows just as he draws close and brushes two fingers all along the seam of her panties from ass to cunt; she’s already damp. He rubs her through the fabric for a few seconds before sliding his fingers beneath and it’s his turn to whimper when he feels how fucking hot and wet she is.

He strokes her with smooth strokes, lazily looping around her clitoris with just the tips of his fingers and when he hears her breath come in short, sharp pants he slides two fingers in and works them in and out; Magnus leans forward and he draws them back out again, trailing them lightly back and up her ass before he pulls them away entirely. She moans, sounds bereft, and sighs when he cups her hip in one hand and grips himself with the other, guiding himself in.

She takes him easily, rocking forward on her elbows with each thrust. Will leans over her and slides his hand beneath her to tease her clit. “God, I’ve missed feeling you come on my cock. Come on, Magnus. Do it for me.” Will wishes it were that easy but Magnus is hot and fits him like a glove and she’s _always_ been responsive. He manages to hold off long enough that she comes first, tight and hot and impossibly wet against his cock. He groans and finishes; he’s been with her often enough to time it decently but it’s never gonna be movie-sex with simultaneous orgasms. Will couldn’t care less about that.

Magnus collapses onto the bed as he slides out, sprawling on her stomach. Will follows her and props on his elbow so that he can lean in and kiss her. The kiss is languid and unhurried, fueled by passion and love and not all-consuming need. When he breaks away, a drop of water slides from the end of her hair down the curve of her breast; he follows it with his eyes.

“Missed you.”

Magnus laughs and slides her hand over his hip to squeeze his ass. “Among other things.”

Will laughs and doesn’t try to deny it. No fucking point, really, and there’s other things he’d rather be doing with his mouth.


End file.
